familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Novo Miloševo
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Novo_Miloševo,_Karačonji_Castle.jpg | image_caption = Karátsonyi mansion in Novo_Miloševo | image_shield = | image_flag = | image_map = | map_caption = Map of Novi Bečej commune | mapsize = | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Novo Miloševo within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Novo Miloševo within Serbia | latd = 45 |latm =43|lats = 11 |latNS =N | longd = 20 |longm=18|longs= 07 |longEW=E | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Central Banat | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Novi Bečej | established_title = | established_date = First mentioned | established_title1 = 1331 | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_party = !-- square kilometers --> | area_total_km2 = 171.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 77 | area_footnotes = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = 6 020 | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_as_of = 2011 census | population_density_km2 = 40 | population_footnotes = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 23273 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 23 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = ZR | website = }} Novo Miloševo ( , , ) is a village located in the Novi Bečej municipality, in the Central Banat District of Serbia. It is situated in the Autonomous Province of Vojvodina. The village has a Serb ethnic majority (76.09%) with a present Hungarian minority (14.57%) and its population numbering 6763 people (2002 census). Name The village was formed after the Second World War when former villages of Beodra and Dragutinovo were joined into one single village known as Novo Miloševo. Before 1918, Dragutinovo was known as Karlovo. The former village of Beodra was known as Beodra (Беодра) in Serbian, Beodra in Hungarian and Beudra in German. The former village of Dragutinovo was known as Dragutinovo (Драгутиново) after 1918 and Karlovo (Карлово) before 1918 in Serbian, Karlova in Hungarian and Karlowo in German. History The former village of Beodra was first mentioned in 1331. It was established at present-day location from 1742 to 1753 and was settled by Serbs from Potisje and Pomorišje. The village of Karlovo was established in 1751 by former Serb frontiersmen. In 1918, the name of the village was changed to Dragutinovo, after Dragutin Ristić, colonel of Serbian army, whose unit occupied the village. In 1946, Dragutinovo and Beodra were joined into one single village known as Novo Miloševo, after Miloš Popov Klima, partisan soldier born in Dragutinovo. Historical population *1961: 9276 *1971: 8548 *1981: 7805 *1991: 7308 *2002: 6763 People *Dragoljub Bešlin, Yugoslav air force *Ranko Žeravica, Yugoslav and Serbian basketball coach See also *List of places in Serbia *List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina References *Slobodan Ćurčić, Broj stanovnika Vojvodine, Novi Sad, 1996. External links *Novo Miloševo - Official Internet Presentation *Novo Miloševo - First site Gallery Image:Novo_Miloševo,_Catholic_Church.jpg|The Saint Maria Magdalena Catholic Church. Category:Novo Miloševo Category:Settlements in Serbian Banat Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Central Banat District Category:Established in 1331 Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia